


Friday the 13th

by Tales_Of_Chrom



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom is a dork, Gen, chrom gets wreked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_Of_Chrom/pseuds/Tales_Of_Chrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Modern AU] Henry and the gang play an unorthodox game of Hide and Go Seek Tag. Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday the 13th

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTacticianAlchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Mod Rose. It's not angst but-

Well shit.

Robin sighed and massaged his temples, trying in vain to ignore Chrom, who was splattered with blood [that presumably belonged to a pig at some point in time] and laying face down on the ground, pretending to be dead as Henry cackled off to the side wielding a plastic ax.

How exactly had things come to this? Well…

+2 hours prior+

"Chrom we’re late.“

"No we aren’t. It’s one fifty-five."

"The party is at two and we’re ten minutes away.”

"Anything can change, Robin.“ Chrom’s grip on the steering wheel tightened, leg muscles tensing. Robin, ever the observer, gripped onto his seat belt, blood draining from his face.

"Chrom wait! It’s alright we can be-”

The car went from 25 to nearly 40 in about two seconds as Chrom floored it. Luckily the road was pretty clear and they got got to the park safely, save for the fact that Robin was white like a sheet and holding the seat belt in a death grip. Those turns threw him through way too many loops. Compared to him, Chrom was like a smug cat, calm and wearing a small smirk as he turned off the car and unbuckled his seat belt.

“It’s one fifty-nine, Robin.”

“Shut up.”

-

Putting the little car trip behind them, the two headed down to the park, which was pretty empty save for the large group of people, and large flock of crows, down near the stone pavilion. There were streamers, too many streamers in Robin’s opinion, and balloons, nearly enough to reenact **UP** minus the fact that they didn’t have a house for that.

In the middle of the colorful chaos was the birthday boy, a Dandelion crown on top of his snowy locks and an ever present grin on his face, he seemed to be laughing about something, which was pretty normal.

“Henry!” Robin called down to the other man, waving a hand in greeting as Chrom dropped off their present on the designated present table. The birthday boy in question turned towards Robin with that nearly unnerving grin, waving back.

“Oh hey guys! I thought you’d be late for a second there. What a _pheasant_ surprise to see you on time! Nya ha ha!” The party attendees would have groaned if it wasn’t his birthday.

Robin cringed on the inside but smiled nonetheless.”Yeah, I thought we’d be too but someone had the need for speed.” The man chuckled, fingers toying with the zipper on his hoodie as he cast a glance towards his dumb boyfriend, who was chatting it up with a certain ginger haired man with lollisticks jutting out from his pockets every which way. Henry, even with his eyes closed, knew Robin was looking at Chrom and laughed again.

“Man! He must be _caw-razy_! He could have killed someone! There’d be blood and guts everywhere- oooh do you think you could show me the body if that does happen?”

Robin decided it would be better off if he pretended not to hear that. It was going to be a long party for him.

-

The Happy Birthday song had been an interesting experience. The birds had pitched in at the end and it ended up sounding like background effects from Hitchcock’s **The Birds**.

The cake was fine, maybe a bit scary looking with the fake gore all over it, but it was still pretty good. It would have been better if it hand’t ended up all over his hoodie. Though Robin couldn’t really get mad at Sumia, she was just doing her best. He had merely stripped the cake splattered hoodie off himself and got the next piece of cake for himself.

Henry had been the first one done with his cake, so in his spare time he fed the birds. Chrom was in close second and while waiting for everyone else he decided that it would be great to relive his childhood and nearly got stuck in the tube slide. Typical of Henry’s parties if Robin was completely honest with himself.

Though he was still wondering why Henry included clothing specifications on his invites.

Once Chrom was done reliving his childhood with Vaike, Stahl and Donnel, Henry started ripping open gifts. Literally, he tore them open without much thought behind it and without caring how much of a mess he was making in the process.

He got lots of gift cards. Normally one would want something more personal but Henry was fine with the gift card storm. He understood that it’d be weird if they went out and got slasher movies for him.

Frederick ended up picking up after Henry and when the final bit of wrapping, tissue and envelope paper was in the garbage can Henry made it abundantly clear as to why he made everyone dress in clothes they didn’t care about.

“So for the party event, instead of paintball like last year-” Stahl winced and rubbed his side at the memory. “we’ll be playing hide and go seek tag!”

The party goers breathed out a sigh of relief.

“But slasher version!”

Robin knew there'd be a catch.

“I’ll be the tagger. I have water balloons full of fake blood. If I get you with the fake ax I have then you have to play dead! Last person standing gets to be it. Sound’s fun right?” The smile on Henry’s face couldn’t speak for everyone.

“To be fair I’ll give you all a thirty second head start! I’m just too _talon-ted_ at finding you guys! Don’t leave the park!” The man cheerfully reminded everyone who was still there. Some of them had already took of running and were halfway across the field. Lon’qu had been one of the first people to run and was already hiding somewhere in the forest in the middle of the park.

Robin and Chrom left as soon as Henry started counting.

Robin was practical and ended up climbing a tree to the best of his abilities while Chrom opted to hide in the tube slide he nearly got stuck in.

The two of them waited in silence and it wasn’t long before they heard someone shriek. Henry sure sounded like a murderer with that laugh of his.

Robin had been found fourth, because Henry’s birds helped, and had to climb down the tree and take fake ax chop to the legs before getting beaned with the water balloon right in the knees. The albino couldn’t help but sigh, opting out of playing dead and instead going back to the pavilion where Sumia, Virion and Gaius were.

Gaius had blood spatter on his back, Virion took it right tot he face and Sumia had it on her hip.

Before long the others joined them and soon they were just waiting on Lon’qu and Chrom, who had strategically changed hiding spots midway through the game.

Everyone was more than surprised when Lon’qu came trudging out of the forest with fake blood all over his chest. Libra had to get up and nurse the other man’s ego for a bit.

Everyone was chatting amongst themselves when Chrom came darting past them, Henry just a few yards behind him.

Gods.

The chase lasted a good ten minutes. Chrom had been surprisingly good at dodging Henry’s attempts at fake ax murder, using the playground to his full advantage. He eventually slipped up and took the tumble of his life, rolling down hill before coming to a stop near the pavilion with his face pressing into the grass. Henry casually walked down the hill, not even bothering to fake chop Chrom as he retrieved two water balloons from a cooler and threw them both at Chrom’s back, giving the man a blood bath.

Chrom, who thought he needed to play dead, made noises as he fake died, fingers clutching the slightly damp grass as he gasped out: “Tell Robin… I love him… ugh….”

Henry cackled and spun his ax around. “Looks like he’s been a victim of _fowl_ play! Nya ha ha ha ha!”

Robin sighed through his nose and rubbed his temples.

Why couldn't they just have normal friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Henry


End file.
